Reborn: The Vongola family vs the FBI
by The K factor
Summary: For years the FBI have been tracking down the Vongola family,but know that they found the current Vongola boss Tsuna the battle between the Vongola family and the FBI will begin
1. Introdution

Katekyō Hitman Reborn!

The Vongola family vs the FBI

Introduction

WELCOME all new agents to the FBI for years we have token down some of the world's most notorious criminals and gangs.

Yet there is one mafia family we cold never take down.

Now we have sent some of your most experience agents to Italy to take down their headquarters,but we have information that tells use the current boss to the Vongola family is in Japan (Tsunayoshi Sawada) also know as No-Good Tsuna.

So agent Nick, agent Samantha,agent Pierce, and agent Frida I am sending you to japan to get of the Japanese branch and the Vongola boss once and for all.

Commander Gordon is there additional information we should know about? said Frida.

Well the boss has a right hand man that deals with explosives , a swordsman, and plus many more members including a hitman baby.

"Are you kidding me that the best the Vongola has against us?" said Pierce

"You should never underestimate your opponent Pierce" said Samantha because these guys took down the Varia the most elite assassins, but that doesn't make much sense to me.

"Anyway is everyone clear on the mission",said Gordon

"Yes,Sir"

Then head on the plane and move out now

WE are finally going to stop the Vongola once and for all.


	2. Chapter 1

Reborn:

The Vongola family vs The FBI

Chapter 1

So we see the gang walking home from school as they were walking they encountered Haru and Kyoko walking to the bakery.

"Hey guys", said Kyoko they replied back , and before they knew Haru slammed Tsuan to the ground and kept hugging him "Ohh Tsuna I haven't seen you all day" hello too Haru-chan, said Tsuna dazed and confused of course.

Gokudera got Haru away from Tsuna "Get away from the boss little girl"

Hey I am a young woman, said Haru "not with the way you look"said Gokudera

First of all what is wrong with the way I look and secondly you can't talk to me about looks you fake rebal punk.

Don't start anything you can't finish HEY-HEY-HEY now everyone just please calm down said Tsuna

Fine then said Goukdera and Haru

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Meanwhile at Tsuna's house reborn looks out the window and notice something very weird

Hmm it looks like they finally found us.

As Tsuna's mother came into the living room reborn asked for a glass a milk

I'm sorry but we don't have any milk so could you buy some please said reborn with his big cute eyes.

"Ok" so as Tsuna's mom left to go get milk the FBI agents approached the door.

When they knocked on the door and reborn opened it Pierce look around and saw no one but once he looked down at reborn he got kicked in the face causing his nose to bleed.

Agent Samantha tried to run after reborn but he entered Tsuna room to find Lambo took the grenade launcher form his hair and send Samantha and Pierce flying into the sky.

I can't believe that we got beat by a baby,said Samantha well don't worry we will get them next time,but for now looks like we are blasting off again

(P.S. I do not own Pokemon so please don't sue)

Once Tsuna got home he was the place he was a big chunk of the house missing but this is not new. "What happened here?"

The FBI came looking for us. What do they want with us?

Well since we are a mafia family the FBI has been trying to stop us I just thought they would focus more on you headquarters.

Do you think that they will target the other guys? "most likely" Then we have to warned everybody.

Knowing how the FBI works they might have already encountered the other members.

So with the FBI on their tails it looks like Tsuna and the gang might have a problem on their hands

end of chapter one


	3. Chapter 2

Reborn:

The Vongola family vs The FBI

Chapter 2

As reborn stated, "since the FBI is known to work very quick they might have already encountered the other members."

So agent Nick stopped by Gokudera's house and answered the door bell. "Hello is anyone in here",said Nick.

Then Bianchi answered the door and asked Nick to try a slice of pie she was holding.

"WOW this is delicious what is in here",said Nick.

"It has apples, cinnamon, and also laxatives" said Bianchi

WHAT YOU POISONED ME, said Nick

"exactly" replied by Bianchi

Now have a piece of cake, then Bianchi of course throw a piece of cake at Nick

"Oh,My God it burns", do you know who I am?

"Your agent Nick from the FBI,reborn told me all about you" said Bianchi

"By the way Gokudera is not here so leave" then Bianchi slammed the door on him.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Next agent Frida attempted to find Yamamoto at the school's baseball field.

"Takeshi Yamamoto can you come with me",yelled agent Frida

"sorry but I don't know you so I have to refuse" said Yamamoto

"I won't hurt you I just need you to come with me", and as she approched him, Yamamoto was prepared to hit.

Yamamoto closed his eyes, throw the ball in the air, and swung.

While he didn't he the ball he hit Frida "SMACK" right across the face.

"Oh,my I am so sorry",said Yamamoto "please don't touch me" as Frida backed away from him.

As Frida returned to her car Yamamoto looked confused and said "I guess this is a part of this fun mafia game"

-

-

-

-

-

-

Coincidentally, agent Pierce was on the schools roof while Hibari was relaxing.

"Hibari I want you to come with me" said Pierce

"Do you have the permission to be here" said Hibari

"No,not really but" he was interrupted by Hibari

Then you must leave because trespassing on school ground disrespect the school.

"What a little delinquent like you is doing here?" said Pierce

I am leader of the Disciplinary Committee so it is my job to protect this school.

"NOW LEAVE" before I bite you to death.

Pierce grab him by the arm and said "you are not going to threaten me like that."

"Bring it on then",said hibari

-

-

-

-

-

-

Commander Gordon here is the current situation:

Agents Frida and Nick are having trouble aprehinding Goukdera and Yamamoto.

Agent Pirece is battling Hibari

Agent Samantha has not found Ryohei yet

and

We don't have any one covering Tsuna or that baby hitman

"I guess if this plan dosen't work then we have to go to plan B",said Gordon

End of chapter two


	4. Chapter 3

Reborn:

The Vongola family vs The FBI

Chapter 3

The FBI's mission to bring down the vongola family is still in progress the only thing is it is not going well.

We last left off with Pierce and Hibari about to get in a serious fight and agent Samantha still trying to find Ryohei.

"Come back here you little punk" said Pierce as he was chasing down Hibari.

Hibari turned around a started to pound on Pierce with his tonfas ,but to his surprise Pierce pulled out a pair of sais.

So soon their weapons started to clash as each other was hitting match for match neither side willing to let up.

Then Hibari pulled out a flail from his secret compartment and started to swing them around keeping Pierce away.

"I can't lose to this kid",said Pierce so he pressed a button on his sais and suddenly a staff appeared,and Pierce used this technique to entangle his tonfas and threw them onto the ground.

"I guess this is a fist fight now" said Hibari so each of them took a step back and ran towards each other with their fist balled up ready to hit.

Finally when their fist collided hey hit each other in the cheek and fell to the floor knocked out.

Yet, a few seconds later Hibari got up and replied with, "That was a good fight sad it is over though"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Agent Samantha found the location of Ryohei Sasagawa's house knocked on the door.

"Hello is any one there",said Samantha

Then Kyoko Sasagawa answered the door "Hello who is this?" questioned Kyoko

I am a new guidance consulor at your brother's school so can I speak to him?

"Sorry but his is with the his boxing club"

"DAMN IT" whispered Samantha

What a minute are you his younger sister? said Samantha

yes

"Perfect I can properly squeeze some information out of her" whispered Samantha

"You know I can hear" said Kyoko

Well fine I have some questions for you: Do you know anything about the Vongola family

Do you know about your brother's action with the Vongola

Vongola???,said Kyoko as she looked up and wonder what she was talking about.

Great this girl is useless,whispered Kyoko

"You know I can still hear you" said Kyoko.

Again sorry, what a minute do you know about a kid named Tsuna Sawada.

"Yes,he is my friend" said Kyoko

Samantha quickly got all in her face and said, "Do you know where he is now?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

AHH Goukdera I can't get this algebra,said Tsuna

"Come on boss you can get this if you try",said Goukdera

Then the door busted open and Frida and Nick leaped out and said, "we got you now."

end of chapter 3

(PS I changed Pirece name to Pierce)


	5. Chapter 4

Reborn:

The Vongola family vs The FBI

Chapter 4

We last left off with Pierce being defeated by Hibari,Samantha finding Ryohei Sasagawa's house while he was not there she recived vaulable information from Kyoko, and now we see the remaning agents Nick and Frida confronting Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Tenth,run" said Goukdera as he used the attack "Rocket Bomb" to blow the FBI agents away.

"AHH,Goukdera do you relize we are in a school",said tsuna

Sorry I will try to tone it down next time,said Goukdera.

"Anyway I have to hurry home so I can get my dying will pills and fight them"said Tsuna

After talking the FBI agents Nick and Frida pulled out flamethrowers and chased after them.

Tsuna notice something as they were running "Goukdera look at that flame, see how pure it is?"

It can't be a normal flame so it must be a "Dying will flame"said Colonnello flying in on his eagle.

"Colonnello why are you here",said Tsuna well reborn warned my that you will need a little help so here,

passed Tsuna his gloves and a Dying will pill.

With all this he activated his X-Gloves and Frida said "what a minute you guys have Dying will weapons too."

"What are you talking about we always had weapons like this",said Goukdera

"We had them first",said Frida

"It is true the FBI created blueprints for weapons that could tap into a person's inner strength, but eventually we got hold to the blueprints and created the bullets that can invoke a person inner strength or Dying will flame.

But enough talking lets get to action,said Colonnello as he gave the first shot from his anti-tank rifle.

Nick avoided the attack and gave a strong blast from his flame targeted by at Colonnello but at the last minute he used the technequie Zero Point Break Through to freeze the flame.

"You are my opponent now",said Tsuna

Goukdera back into the school and lured Frida to the auditorium and as Frida was looking around she heard footsteps from above.

Then she looked up and saw Gokudera on the catwalk he was throwing rocket bombs everywhere "EAT THIS",said Gokudera

With no way out Frida used to the heat from the her flamethrower to expoled the bombs in her way and walk through the explosion.

Suddenly everyone notice Nick fly through the wall as Tsuna punched him to the stage.

Just they were about too standoff both Nick's and Frida's phone rung "Hello Commander" yes I see "You guys might want to hear this"said frida then see held the phone and a voice came out.

"WHERE ARE WE"said Haru and Kyoko "Lambo wants to have have soda, this is not a store Lambo" said I-pin and lambo(of coures)

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY FRIENDS" said Tsuna

Don't worry they are safe for now but if you want them back then gather all your friends and meet us at this location for a final battle.

Then a hovercopter came down and Nick and Frida jumped on it and flew away.

end of chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

Reborn:

The Vongola family vs The FBI

Chapter 5

For days the FBI has been chasing down the Vongola family,and the Vongola family has been able to throw them off, but know the battle between the two will begin.

Tsuna and Gokudera ran quickly to Tsuna's house then Tsuna busted through the door and said "Reborn,Reborn we have to do something the"

Tsuna was interrupted by Reborn saying "I know that why I called everyone to come here, you can enter now".

Yamamoto and Hibari entered the room "everyone should be here" said Reborn

"Where is Ryohei?" questioned Tsuna

Suddenly we saw Ryohei break through the window and cried "they took away my little sister, well I am going to beat them TO THE EXTREME"

Well everyone took a step back and Tsuna said "Calm down Ryohei" Reborn put his foot on the coffee table and said "everyone shut up we have to think about a strategy."

now before we were able to take down the individual agents but know since we have to go to there hideout they can have hundreds of agents over there so here is the plan.

Now Hibari since you are your strongest fighter you have to take all the guards outside and make sure no other guards come. "sounds like fun"said Hibari.

Next Gokudera since you are a long range fighter it is your responsibility to take out the surveillance camera. "OK,Reborn-san"

Then Ryohei I want you to go through all the rooms and search for all of the others.

Finally Tsuna it is your job to get rid of the FBI and send them out of Japan so the vongola members in Italy can deal with them from there.

"Agreed" said Reborn

"Agreed" replied from everyone else "Lets take this mission to the extreme"said Ryohei

_

-

-

-

-

-

-

Days later the Vongola assault on the FBI began

As guards surrounded the building Hibari approached a nerby bush,then one guard heard footsteps looked but did not see anything.

The guard heard more footsteps but didn't see anything again finally Hibari came from behind and struck the guard against the head with his tonfans.

"Man down,man down",said one of the guards as he called for more guards Hibari kicked him across the face knocking him out.

The rest entered the building Gokudera aimed his rocket bombs at the cameras after a few minutes of walking around the place just before Gokudera took out the last camera Pierce went behind him and said "guess who".

Ryohei and Tsuna quickly left the battle scene and reached a hall with a lot of doors.

"Kyoko-chan" screamed Ryohei

"Lambo, I-pin, Haru" screamed Tsuna as each of them searched a room.

Yet when Ryohei reached one room he saw dim light room with only chair Samantha got up and said "so I finally get to meet Kyoko's Brother"

What did you do with her?,said Ryohei

Tsuna made it to the end of the hall and entered through a large door only to find the mastermind behind the operations.

"Welcome" said Commander Gordon I have been expecting you for a long time.

"Just let all of my friends go" said Tsuna

Don't worry I wil let all of your friends and in fact leave Japan.

Nick and Frida busted through the window surprisingly with dying will flames on the foreheads and flames on there hands. Commander Gordan said "If you can defeat my warriors" and finally swallowed a dying will pill.

end of chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

Reborn:

The Vongola family vs The FBI

Chapter 6

The vongola's assault at the FBI headquarters finally begins it looks like things are about to get heated up.

Gokudera's fight with Pirece takes off with Gokudera throwing tons of dynamite at towards Pierce.

Pierce slashed the sticks of dynamite with his sais then Pierce cut Goukdera with his sais,but to retalate Goukdera threw a rocket bomb at him blowing both of them away.

After the smoke settled Pirece looked around and couldn't not find Gokudera "Dear lord were did that little punk go"

Meanwhile Ryohei fight with Samantha was not going so well.

Samantha repeatedly kicked Ryohei in the ribs and caused him to fall to the ground."Come on why won't you hit back,said Samantha"

"Because it is wrong to hit a girl",said Ryohei

"Find then I guess you don't care about your sister"said Samantha

"How dare you say said Ryohei as he attempted to punch her in the face.

Yet,Samantha grabed his fist and broke it "AHHH"screamed Ryohei

It looks like your noble attitude will be your downfall said Samantha

Just before the final blow was delivered a stick of dynomite was thrown in the air"ROCKET BOMB" then the dynomite was aimed at Samantha and well went KA-BOOM.

What are you doing here octopus-head said Ryohei

Well I escaped from that Pirece guy to help the tenth but I saw you lying on the floor nearly died so I decide to help you this time.

Right behind Gokudera was Pierce he said "I found you" then he grab his sais and tried to stab him.

Goukdera leaped across to Ryohei "Gokudera do you mind switching opponents" "What ever"

Ryohei got up and said "Now you are going to feel my punch TO THE EXTREME" so Ryohei charged at Pierce and attack him with an uppercut.

Goukdera throw bombs at the ground to create a smokescreen and finish off with a furry off bombs blowing her away.

Ryohei and Goukdera left the room think that they run yet Pirece grabed Gokudera by the ankle and draged him down to the ground "Let me go",said Gokudera

I might have lost to that other kid but I'm not losing to you so Pierce stab his sais in Gokudera's legs

Ryohei attempted to get up and fight Pirece but he was kicked in the face by Samantha so all hope seemed lost for them.

"Last Minute Rain" a sword was sent flying towards Pierce but it only bruised his back because the sword was at the hilt.

Who did that? said Pierce "Baseball idiot,what are you doing here" Reborn gave me a special misson as a recon agent to save you guys.

"Now You have been hurting my friends so either stop or face my Shigure Soen Style",said Yamamoto

"Please it's two against one there is no way you can stop" said Pierce and Samantha so they each charged Yamamoto with their strongest attack.

"Spraying Rain" then Yamamoto holds the sword backwards and spins to create a whirlwind like shield to knock them off guard and end the battle with Early Summer Rain.

Finally Pirece and Samantha fainted on the floor and declared defeat.

"It over",said Gokudera

"No it not over just yet we still have to find my sister and stop the rest off those goverment guys"said Ryohei

I hope Tsuna can stand on his own,said Yamamoto

We enter Tsuna's battle with the remaining agents things are getting chaotic everyone flying at high speed.

"You look tried",said Nick

As Nick was about to punch Tsuna, Tsuna grab his fist and used the techniquie Zero Point Break Through and froze one of his glovess.

From behind came Commander Gordon he punched Tsuna right into the ground creating a large dent in the floor.

I can't keep this up I am going to die soon said Tsuna

Tsuna started to breath more heavily and closed his eyes.

I never done this before but it looks like I have to take another pill so Tsuna swallowed another pill and on top of the pill he already took this created a new form where the flame around his gloves went all over his body creating the Dying Will Flame Suit.

End of chapter 6

The next chapter is proboly going to be the last one.


	8. Chapter 7

Reborn:

The Vongola family vs The FBI

Chapter 7

Last time we witness Gokudera, Ryohei,and Yamamoto defeat Pierce and Samantha. We also saw the newly formed Dying will flame suit,but will this be enough to take down three FBI agents?

After Tsuna entered in his new Dying will flame suit the energy he outputted was so strong that the light from the flames could blind you ,and the power was so overwhelming everyone around him could barely move

"Now is my chance to take him down",said Frida so she flew up towards the sky then traveled stright back down to deliver what she called her "tornado kick".

Before the kick could be delivered Tsuna took one look at Frida then before anyone knew it Tsuna was behind Frida and punched her all the way to the ground.

"My God that power of his is so extreme we couldn't even him notice" so I have to think about this carefully, said Gordon

Tsuna marched to Gordon and Nick and the ground around him cracked under the his feet "Where are my Friends",said Tsuna

"Please don't try to get all high and mighty with us just because you have that suit",said Nick after saying that Nick expeled flames onto his hands and clapped them together to create a "Flame Shock wave"

Tsuna deflected the shock wave with his fist and jetted across the room to Nick,grabbed him by his shirt and said "one more time,where are my friends"

Please why would I tell a delinquent like you any secrets for as long as I have the Commander by my side I can't fall.

Nick looked around and notice "where is the Commander anyway" soon everyone looked up top and saw the Commandor touch a panle on the wall to revel a four gun turret around the room.

"Let see if you can avoid our secret weapon" then bullets started to rain down like they where from the sky Tsuna threw Nick to the entrence of the room and flew to one of the gun turrets.

On Yamamoto, Goukdera,and Ryohei front they continue the search for their friends.

No matter how many doors they open none of them could find them.

"I can't believe that I let my sister get kidnapped from those guys",said Ryohei as they all leaned against a wall it rotated to revel the location of the guys.

"Big brother" "Kyoko-chan" then Ryohei and Kyoko came running towards each other then hug and cried for joy.

"Are you all ok?",said Yamamoto "Yes we are fine"replied everyone else

Then a large boom sound came from the next room over "What was that?",said Haru "Most likely Tsuna",said Gokudera

"We have to help them" so Yamamoto and Gokudera left the room Don't worry Haru we will have this all handle soon then Ryohei followed soon after.

When the boys entered the room it was pure chaos for Tsuna was flying across the walls of the room trying to dodge bullets and take down the gun turrets.

Gokudera threw his rocket bombs at one of the turrets to take it out the Yamamoto used the technique Last Minute Rain to take down the other one.

As Nick tried to escape Ryohei notice him,grab him by the shirt and said "This what you get for messing with my sister and her friends" he delivered a jab directly to his face knocking him out.

Then all four of them stood before Commander Gordon and Tsuna replied "It's over the guys have found the gang so I don't have to fight you any more"

While they were walking off Commander Gordon snapped and said "I have been the commanding officer of the FBI for over twenty years I'm not about to lose to a bunch of children then pressed a button on his pen

Countdown to self destruction T-minus 5 minutes that right this whole place will blow up in five minutes so I hope you can escape in time.

They all returned back to where the guys where and said hurry this place is going to blow in five minutes sp everyone rushed out of the room and began to run.

T-minus 2 minutes "two minutes we will never get out of here in time" everyone hold each other hand I have an idea

Then Tsuna started to run and lift him self up to the sky and began to out race the explosion "T-minus 45 seconds" lambo's tail got caught up in the explosion "OUCH HOT HOT HOT"

At the nick of time Tsuna and everyone escaped with the explosion behind them and finally they all collapse to the ground.

Tsuna looked at the building and wonder "he caused all of this just to stop us"

This is only the beginning soon other stronger enemies will appear so all have to do now is move forward and don't look back,said Reborn

The end


End file.
